Somewhere Only We Know
by Dralion97
Summary: Kurt Hummel's life has been made hell by one bully at his school, Karofsky. But when Kurt meets Blaine Anderson he learns that not everything has to stay the way it has been.  Cancelled
1. Never Been Kissed

_**Hey guys! This is my first Glee fan-fic. I've been doing fan-fics on a number of different things. I'll eventually follow out with completing one of them :/**_

_**Anyway, this starts off after Karofsky walked away from the kiss with Kurt**_

_**To just let you guys know, I may include some scenes from each episode. I'll normally let you know what scenes I include. Just thought you should know incase you recognised the scenes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or some of the scenes in this fan-fiction (Be glad I don't…It wouldn't be popular if I did )**_

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I fell back against the lockers and slid to the floor, the look of horror frozen on my face.

Karofsky had just kissed me. He just grabbed me and kissed me, stealing my first kiss right from me.

Sure, I'd had a small thing with Brittany, but that doesn't count. It was more me just seeing if I was defiantly gay.

I sat against the lockers, my hand over my mouth as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I didn't care about the tears though. I was in too much shock at the moment to think properly.

"Kurt?" Someone asked in disbelief as they walked in.

I didn't look to see who it was; I just stared at nothing, letting myself cry it out.

"Kurt what's wrong? What happened?"

I looked up to Finn, Puck and Sam behind him a little bit.

I couldn't say much so I just shook my head in horror and shock.

"K-Karofsky" I managed before I buried my head in my hands and sobbed.

I heard Finn curse before he pulled me up to my feet.

"Puck, go to Mr Schue and tell him that I'm bringing Kurt to him. Something has happened and from Kurt's reaction, it's something big."

I only payed attention to Finn as he lead me out of the boy's locker room.

"Kurt?" Someone exclaimed before I was pulled into a hug.

"M-Mercedes?"

"Oh My God, Kurt what happened to you?" She asked as she brang an arm around me, helping Finn take me to Mr Schue.

I shook my head, finding it too hard to mention Karofsky again.

"He said it was Karofsky." Finn replied, slightly confused.

Mercedes let out a small noise before we got to Mr Schue's office and I lifted my head to look at Mr Schue.

He was already on his guard from Puck's warning. He nodded and helped Mercedes and Finn get me to sit down.

"Kurt, do you want the others to go before you tell me what happened?" Mr Schue asked, knowing I was feeling uncomfortable.

I nodded slowly, burying my head in my hands again.

Mr Schue led the others out and closed the door. He then sat on his desk.

"What has happened Kurt? Who did this to you?"

I sighed and looked up at Mr Schue again. This time I had to answer.

"K-Karofsky knocked my phone out of my hand and slammed me into a locker. I went after him and confronted him. H-he threatened me. I acted brave and told him to go ahead and hit me. He-" I paused and Mr Schuester cut me off.

"He threatened you? Did he go ahead and hit you?" He interrupted, looking like he was ready to head straight to the principal.

"No! Well yes he threatened me…but he never actually followed through with the threat. H-he…." I shook my head.

It was too hard to tell Mr Schue what Karofsky had stolen from me.

Mr Schue put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt, if you're uncomfortable you don't have to tell me right now. You're still in shock from whatever happened."

I nodded and got up.

"I-I just want to go home." I replied and headed out of Mr Schue's office, ignoring the others as they offered me a hand.

As I passed the school hall, I picked up my phone. I headed to my car and just sat in it before I texted Blaine.

Blaine

_I…think I need your he-advice. Something has happened at school today and I'm in shock._

After I sent the text, I just sat in the car, my head resting on the steering wheel.

I must have dozed off slightly because my phone ringing made me jump.

"H-hello?" I asked groggily.

"Kurt? Kurt what's happened? Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Blaine asked in a rush.

"Woah, slow down Blaine. I'm fine. I'm just shocked…and freaked out to tell you the truth. It…He…" I slowed down as I got to telling Blaine what had happened.

"Kurt? What happened today? Was it Karofsky again?" He questioned in mock horror.

"No…well kinda…. yeah it was." I sighed and gave Blaine another truthful answer.

"Kurt what did he do? What did he do that has got you so confused and scared?"

"Blaine I…" I began before someone knocked on my window and I screamed, seeing the McKinley Footballer's jacket.

"Kurt? Kurt what's happening? Kurt are you ok? Kurt? Kurt!"

I could hear Blaine freaking out but I just stared out my car before locking all the doors.

"Blaine? Oh god! Blaine h-he's out there…Oh god! Blaine! He…he's right outside my car!" I pretty much screamed into the phone, freaking out.

"Oh my god. Kurt stay where you are and no matter what, _don't _let him in. No matter what he tells you, do not let him into your car. I'll be there as soon as I can!" Blaine spoke quickly before he hung up.

"Blaine I-. Blaine? Blaine?" I hung up and glanced at the window again. Karofsky was still out there.

"Let me in Hummel!" Karofsky ordered.

I shook my head and backed away from the window.

"G-go away Karofsky!" I screamed back at him, not at all confident like before.

The drive for Blaine would take too long. I wouldn't be able to hang on for that long.

"Oh come on Hummel. I'm not going to do much to ya!" Karofsky joked, grinning at my clear terror.

"Hey mate, back off!" Came a voice and two boys in the Dalton uniform pulled Karofsky away from my car.

Blaine knocked on the window.

"Open up Kurt!" He said.

I unlocked the door and he quickly moved into the passenger side.

"Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked, seeing how terrified I was.

"No I'm not. He's gone too far Blaine! I can't handle it anymore!" I exploded, my tears coming faster and harder.

Blaine sighed as he glanced behind me at the two boys who were stopping Karofsky from getting to me.

"It's going to be ok Kurt." He said, giving me a hug.

I rested my head on his shoulder for a minute before I blushed slightly and pulled away.

"I should get home." I muttered softly as I glanced at the two boys who were now watching Karofsky leave.

"Oh I don't think you should drive right now Kurt. I'll drive you back. Wes and David will follow behind us and take me back to Dalton once your back home away from Karofsky" He replied.

I nodded and got out. I really had nothing else to do. I was freaked out and I just couldn't pay attention to anything.

Blaine stayed by the passenger side until I was in the car. He then went over to Wes and David and told them what was happening.

When he came back, I was just staring at nothing. I could tell from Blaine's look that I was still really pale and really freaked out.

Blaine kept quiet while he drove me back home. I just hoped my dad wasn't home right now. I didn't want to explain what was happening.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Kurt didn't say anything the whole time I was taking him back. I already knew where he lived, he'd told me the number and everything before.

I looked at Kurt as I pulled into his driveway. I then glanced at the curb where David pulled up.

I jumped out of Kurt's car quickly and pretty much ran to his side.

"Come on Kurt. Let's get you inside." I coaxed him, helping down and towards his home.

"Thanks Blaine" He muttered, almost too quietly to hear.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. You're one of my friends now. I'm there for any of my friends." I replied as I helped him inside.

I knew it was weird to have feelings for Kurt already, I hadn't known him for that long and I pretty much knew nothing about him. But I pretty much fell in love at first sight.

I shook my head as Kurt unconsciously headed down the stairs towards his room.

I followed behind him and kept an eye on him incase he missed a step in his state.

"Kurt, will you be ok here on your own? I can stay for a little while if you want but then I really should head back to Dalton. There's a rule that we have to be in before curfew." I said as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah. You can go Blaine. Thanks for everything though. Finn will probably end up coming here. He's pretty much already my brother. I'll be fine once he's here." Kurt replied, pulling me into a quick hug.

I grinned and patted his shoulder.

"I'm here for you Kurt. Give me a call or text me if you need anything ok?" I said as I got to the steps.

"Yeah, ok. See ya Blaine." He replied, falling back on his bed and giving me a small grimace.

I gave him a halfhearted grin before I went back up the stairs.

As soon as I was out of Kurt's house, Wes and David ran over.

"Is he ok Blaine? Was he actually injured?" Wes asked before David could even open his mouth.

I let out a small humourless laugh.

"He's fine Wes. He's not injured from what I could tell, just badly shaken up." I replied, patting Wes' shoulder.

"Does he have family that'll be coming home soon?" David asked as we headed back towards his car.

"Yeah. He said that Finn should probably stop off here soon. They're pretty much brothers since their parents are dating." I replied.

We paused at the car as Finn was dropped off by one of his mates.

"Thanks for that man! See ya later." Finn said before turning and seeing us.

"Oh…hi?" He commented as his friend pulled away.

"Hey…you must be Finn?" I stepped forward, covering up the others' surprise.

"Yeah…who are you?" He replied, glancing at our Dalton uniform.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm from the Dalton Academy." I replied, shaking Finn's hand.

"Wait…if you're from Dalton, why are you here at Kurt's house?" Finn asked, glancing at Wed and David.

"I dropped Kurt off back home. Wes and David here came with me when we found out that Karofsky was standing right outside Kurt's car. They kept Karofsky back while I talked to Kurt. He's pretty badly shaken…" I answered, nodding my head at the two behind me.

Finn's brow furrowed in confusion at how I knew what was going on and who Karofsky actually was.

"Oh I should probably explain. You see, Kurt came to Dalton Academy one time. He said he as half spying on us, the other half he just wanted to get away. He told me about Karofsky and the bullying that has been going on." I explained as David and Wes got into the car.

Finn nodded. "Oh right…I remember that. That must mean your part of The Warblers correct?" He asked.

"Yeah that's right. Anyway, we need to get back to Dalton. Curfew's soon and we really should be back there. Nice meeting you Finn." I shook his hand again quickly before heading over to the car.

"It was nice meeting you too Blaine. And Wes and David aswell!" He replied, giving a small wave before heading inside.

I sighed and jumped into the car before Wes or David got the idea of playing a prank and driving off without me.

On the way back to Dalton, I just sat in the back looking out the window. Was Kurt going to go back to school tomorrow? And if he did, would the other guys protect him?

_**Please review this story and let me know what you thought of it XD**_


	2. Never Coming Down

_**Hey guys! This is my first Glee fan-fic. I've been doing fan-fics on a number of different things. I'll eventually follow out with completing one of them :/**_

_**To just let you guys know, I may include some scenes from each episode. I'll normally let you know what scenes I include. Just thought you should know incase you recognised the scenes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or some of the scenes in this fan-fiction (Be glad I don't…It wouldn't be popular if I did ) I also don't own the song 'Never Coming Down'.**_

**Finn's P.O.V**

As a lot of us glee club guys expected, Kurt didn't come with me to school today. We knew Karofsky had everything to do with that, and quite frankly, we weren't taking it.

As soon as Glee practice came up, us guys banded together.

"Kurt talked to me about what happened last time. Karofsky threatened to hit him and he keeps pushing Kurt into the lockers whenever he passes. It's about time this stopped." I informed them.

"So when do we go after him Finn?" Puck asked, punching his hand.

"Puck I don't think you should come. If you go after Karofsky, you could get sent back to Juvi." I answered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Puck shrugged my hand off and glanced at the others.

"Screw going to Juvi. Karofsky's about to find out that if he messes with one of our group, he messes with all of our group."

Mr Schue came in then and knew what was going on as soon as he saw us, plus he heard what Puck had said.

"No he's not. He may have caused a lot of trouble to Kurt, but I'm not letting any of you guys go and lower yourselves to his level. You're all better then that. Plus we have sectionals to prepare for. We don't have time to worry about Kurt right now. Speaking of Kurt where is he?"

I sighed and sat back down next to Rachel. The other boys rolled their eyes and sat down.

"Kurt didn't come to school today. He was pretty bad. I doubt he got any sleep last night. He was in too much fear to try and come today." I replied, glancing back at Sam and Puck.

"All the more reason to kick Karofsky's ass!" Puck replied, looking genuinely angry.

"No Puck! You're not going to hit Karofsky any more then we're going to allow him to hit Kurt." Mr Schue answered firmly.

"Anyway, I think you guys will like the song I chose today." He spoke as he handed out sheet music.

I looked at the name of the song and the artist, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"Never Coming Down by Faber Drive?" Rachel asked as she looked at it herself.

"Yes. It is a pretty upbeat song so lets see how you guys go with it." Mr Schue replied.

It was obvious then that Mr Schue would be singing it himself.

The band started the music and we all came in with the harmony.

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

We grinned as we started getting into the beat of the song as Mr Schue began to sing.

_Riding, these roller coaster roads_

_We keep on driving_

_With no where left to go_

_It's just you and me_

_The smell of autumn leaves and gasoline_

_Right now that's all that we need_

We joined in on the chorus as Mr Schue and Mike danced.

_Out on the road to nowhere_

_We've got a mind to get there_

_We won't turn around_

_So let's crank the radio up_

_Can't seem to get enough_

_We're lost inside the sound_

_We're never coming down_

_Woah, woah,_

_Woah, woah_

_Never coming down_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

At this point, pretty much all of us started dancing as we supplied Mr Schue with the Harmony.

_Moments, turn into memories_

_The window's open_

_A hand cuts through the breeze_

_I see the red sunrise_

_Reflected in your eyes and I feel fine_

_We'll always remember these times_

_Out on the road to nowhere_

_We've got a mind to get there_

_We won't turn around_

_We're never coming down_

_So let's crank the radio up_

_Can't seem to get enough_

_We're lost inside the sound_

_We're never coming down_

At this point, Artie took over for the bridge with Mercedes.

_I feel the light_

_It's you and I_

_And when the morning birds are in the night_

_I know that you know what feels right_

_We'll always remember these times_

_O__ut on the road to nowhere_

_Maybe tonight, we'll get there_

_We won't turn around_

_So let's crank the radio up_

_Can't seem to get enough_

_We're lost inside the sound_

_We're never coming down_

_lost inside the sound_

_We're never coming down_

_lost inside the sound_

_We're never coming down_

_Lost inside the sound_

_Lost inside the sound_

_Never coming down_

_Woah, woah_

At the end we all ended up cheering and grinning.

"Ok I have to admit. Mr Schue, that song was awesome!" Rachel called out, earning her grins from the rest of the members.

"Rachel, that's one of the first times that I agree with you." Santana added as we all hi-fived each other.

"Good job guys! You're great!" Mr Schue said, grinning at us.

Kurt's P.O.V

I came back to school about three days after Karofsky had been a total jerk and made me now live in fear.

"Hey Lady, welcome back!" A voice said before I felt the cold burning of a slushie in my face.

I groaned and removed it from my eyes so I could open them.

"Woah! Kids can do that here?" Came another voice and I spun around in confusion and fear.

Blaine was standing behind me, neither Wes nor David with him, or any other Dalton Academy student for that matter.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring the slushie for the moment.

"I came to see how you were holding up after what happened." Blaine paused, as he looked me up and down.

"Oh right. Don't worry about this." I paused and gestured to the melting slushie facial I had just got. "It's pretty much the treatment that every glee member gets."

Blaine's eyes widened at that.

"Your glee group isn't on top?" He asked as Mercedes came up.

"White Boy you're back!" She called before seeing my appearance.

"Oh hell to the no! You're back all of what, five minutes and you're already slushied? Oh come on."

Mercedes grabbed my hand and pulled me into the girl's bathroom. Blaine followed unsurely.

"Sit down Kurt. I'll get it out of your hair while you talk to…" She paused and looked at Blaine. "Whoever he is."

"Oh sorry. Mercedes, this is Blaine Anderson. He was the one who told me to have courage and stand up against Karofsky. Blaine, this is my best friend Mercedes Jones." I introduced them as I sat down with my head back.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. So what are you doing here if you go to Dalton?" She asked as she began to wash the slushie out of my hair.

"I came to see how Kurt was doing. But instead I find him looking like this. Is it normal for you guys to get that."

"Yeah. We're lucky if we only get slushied once a day. Your Glee group might be like rockstars at your school, but here we're complete losers." I replied.

Blaine looked slightly surprised at the fact.

"You get used to it once you've had it happen a few times." I shrugged as Mercedes tapped my shoulder and handed me a towel.

I quickly dried my hair as I sat up. Blaine was just standing there looking surprised, and slightly scared.

"Oh don't worry. They normally wouldn't dare slushie you…but if they did, the teachers would automatically tell the bullies off."

Blaine suddenly looked at me.

"Wait. The teachers _know_ that you guys get slushied?" He asked as I quickly removed my shirt and pulled an extra one on.

"Yeah. They pretty much don't care. I mean, Mr Schuester does but there's not much that he can do about it." I replied as we headed back out into the student hall.

"That must suck." Blaine replied as we headed towards Glee club.

"It does a bit. But like I said. We've got used to it. It doesn't make it better or right, but it does show that we don't care that much."

Mercedes gave me a grin as she piped up.

"First time you get slushied sucks badly. Your eyes burn like anything. First time we got slushied was horrible. And that was back when Kurt _really_ cared about the slushie messing up his look." She grinned until she looked forward and stopped.

I stopped next to her as soon as I noticed she wasn't level with us.

"'Cedes?" I tried to get her attention.

Blaine glanced at her then at where she was looking and I heard his intake of breath.

"Blaine what is it?" I asked, turning to him.

In front of us, a locker slammed and all three of us jumped. The slam of the locker made me look forward and I literally froze in place.

My mouth was open slightly and I just stared straight ahead as Karofsky headed towards us.

"Kurt? Kurt come on!" Mercedes was trying to pull me so I would get away from Karofsky but I just couldn't move.

"Blaine! Keep an eye on Kurt and try and get him to move away from Karofsky. I'm going to run ahead to Glee Club and get one of the guys to help us."

Before Blaine could speak, she ran past me and headed over to the choir room.

"Kurt? Come on Kurt move." Blaine moved in front of me and as soon as he did, I unfroze.

My breathing came out shallow and quick and I could tell my eyes were filling.

"Hey ladies." Karofsky said, announcing that he had arrived.

He pushed Blaine out of the way and grinned.

"So Hummel. I haven't seen you around here for a few days." He laughed as I took a slow, unsteady step back.

"L-leave me alone Karofsky!" I replied, my voice barely able to sound angry.

"I don't think I will." Karofsky answered, pushing me into the locker and pinning me there.

I could tell that by now I was too scared to be able to get the strength to push Karofsky off.

"Let Kurt go Karofsky!" Blaine growled, finally being able to get up.

"Nah…" Karofsky began when someone pulled him back.

I sank to the floor, leaning against the lockers as Puck punched Karofsky in the face.

"Leave Kurt alone." Puck growled as he and Karofsky tried to beat each other up.

I could hear the other Glee club members heading out to see what was going on.

"Kurt? Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked, moving in front of me again.

"Blaine?" I managed before my tears leaked.

"Hey! Cut it out, all of you!" Mr Schue yelled from where he was heading to the choir room.

At this point, Sam and Mike had joined Puck.

Blaine moved so that he could see what was going on.

Mr Schue put his hand on both Karofsky and Puck. Coach Beiste was holding Sam and Mike back.

"What's the meaning of this you guys? I told you not to go after Karofsky!" Mr Schue yelled.

Puck moved back from Mr Schue, not bothering to go at Karofsky again.

"Karofsky here was going after Kurt again. We were in the choir room waiting for Kurt and Mercedes when 'Cedes came running in yelling that Karofsky was heading straight at Kurt. We just came out to find this boy from Dalton Academy on the ground and Karofsky pinning Kurt against the lockers. The boy tried to get Karofsky off Kurt but it wasn't working so I stepped in." Puck explained, glancing down at Blaine and me.

"Alright, Kurt, Sam, Mike, Puck, Karofsky, Mercedes and you. Come with me to Principal Figgins." Mr Schue exclaimed, pointing at Blaine, as he didn't know Blaine's name.

Blaine helped me to get up and supported me, as I was still shaky.

The rest of the glee club, reluctantly, went back to the choir room, as we were lead to Principal Figgins' office.

"William, what is the meaning of bringing so many kids into my office?" Principal Figgins asked, as we were all brang in.

"Something happened out there that involved all of these kids." Mr Schue replied. Him and Beiste stood at the back and all us kids sat down.

I was sitting in between Mercedes and Blaine. Puck, Mike and Sam sat on chairs near us and Karofsky was on a chair far away from the boys that had tried to beat him up.

"So William, what has happened?"

"I was walking to the choir room when I found them three," Mr Schue paused and pointed at Puck, Sam and Mike, "Beating up Karofsky. Kurt was on the floor against a locker with this Dalton boy next to him and the rest of the glee club just watching Karofsky getting beaten up." Mr Schue explained.

Principal Figgins pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"First off, Dalton boy, what is your name and what are you doing at McKinley High?" He asked, turning to Blaine.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. I came here today because I was concerned about Kurt Hummel after what happened after school a few days ago." Blaine answered, glancing at me.

I sighed and fell forward, my head in my hands.

"Are you ok Kurt?" He whispered.

I shook my head and stayed like that.

"Ok Blaine, after we're done here, I must ask you to leave the school grounds and for you to go back to Dalton." Principal Figgins decided before turning to me.

"Kurt, can you explain what happened either today or a few days ago."

I sighed and lifted my head.

"A few days ago, I was talking with Blaine about a day before this got really bad and he told me to have courage and stand up to Karofsky. So the next day I was walking from a class and I had my phone. Blaine had texted 'courage' to me and I was looking at that when Karofsky knocked my phone out of my hand and shoved me into a locker, like he always does. I went after him and stood up to him. Karofsky threatened to hit me and…he scared me into being quiet. He didn't hit me but he scared me enough that I felt horrible." I began with the day that Karofsky had kissed me, leaving out that detail.

Karofsky glanced at me and raised a fist in warning. I flinched back into the seat as Puck made a move to stand up and give Karofsky a warning back.

Coach Beiste shoved Puck back into his chair as I sighed and continued.

"Then today, I was slushied like all the glee members are. Blaine had come, like he said, to see how I was going and he found me like that. Mercedes came then and helped me get cleaned up. After that we were heading towards Glee Club. I was going to ask Blaine if he wanted to meet the group before he headed back to Dalton Academy but 'Cedes noticed Karofsky and stopped. I stopped to find out what was wrong but Mercedes wouldn't tell me. Blaine had followed her gaze and had seen Karofsky, but I hadn't looked ahead of me yet. It wasn't until a locker slammed that I looked forward and saw Karofsky. He'd scared me so much last time that I pretty much froze when I saw him. Mercedes ran off to the Glee Club to get help. Blaine stayed so he could try and get me to move away from Karofsky, but he was too late. Karofsky pushed Blaine to the floor and then he pinned me against the lockers. Blaine tried to get him to get off me, but he didn't let go until Puck pulled him off." I finished off, almost unconsciously.

Principal Figgins shook his head and turned to Karofsky.

"Is this true?" He asked.

Karofsky shook his head.

"He's lying! I never pinned him against the locker, I never pushed Blaine over and I didn't threaten him a few days ago!" Karofsky replied, glaring at me.

I flinched back into the couch again. Mercedes gave me a small hug of reassurance and Blaine patted my shoulder.

"Karofsky's the liar man! I saw him pinning Kurt against the locker!" Puck exclaimed, earning nods from Blaine, Mercedes, Sam and Mike.

"Alright, all of you kids get out of my office. And Blaine, remember, head back to your own school." Principal Figgins dismissed us.

I was the first out, not wanting to meet Karofsky. As soon as I was out, I waited for Blaine then I pulled him away from Principal Figgins' office.

"Do you want to meet the New Directions before you leave?" I asked as I watched Puck, Sam and Mike glare at Karofsky incase he had the idea of coming after me.

I watched Karofsky leave before I turned to Blaine.

"Yeah sure. But after then I really should head back." Blaine replied, grinning slightly.

I motioned for Puck, Sam and Mike to come over.

"May as well introduce you properly to these guys. Blaine, This is Noah Puckerman, we call him Puck, Sam Evans and Mike Chang." I said.

I felt that I really didn't need to introduce Blaine as he had said his name in the office.

"Nice to meet you guys." Blaine shook each of their hands.

"Same to you man." Puck replied before they headed off to the Choir room.

I gave Blaine a small grin before I walked into the choir room.

_**Please review this story and let me know what you thought of it XD**_

_**Preview of next time's Chapter:**_

_I headed to glee that day and Mr Schue didn't look too good. He was still pushing us to gear up for Sectionals but he seriously wasn't into it._

_"Looking good Puckerman. Someone's been eatin' their wheaties." Santana said._

_I glanced at her as Puck replied in his usual way._

_"These guns are fully loaded."_

_Mr Schue closed his eyes for a few seconds and I could swear he wasn't looking too good._

_"Mr Schue. I for one think we should use our set list for sectionals. For exploring the-" Rachel began and I tuned out to her and looked at Mr Schue again._

_"Mr Schuester? You look a little green!" Mercedes finally perked up just as I was about to say something._

_"Umm. I think I'm going to go see the nurse. But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter?" Mr Schue replied and left._

_**Review answers:**_

_**Moth4923: Thanks for the review! And I'm planning on trying to finish this one so keep an eye out for more chapters!**_


	3. Forget You

_**Hey guys! This is my first Glee fan-fic. I've been doing fan-fics on a number of different things. I'll eventually follow out with completing one of them :/**_

_**To just let you guys know, I may include some scenes from each episode. I'll normally let you know what scenes I include. Just thought you should know incase you recognised the scenes. (Some scenes in this one will be from 'The Substitute'.)**_

_**Btw I would normally upload these weekly but because of Holidays right now, I have free time to do them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or some of the scenes in this fan-fiction (Be glad I don't…It wouldn't be popular if I did )**_

**Kurt's P.O.V**

A few weeks had passed since Puck, Sam and Mike had tried to beat up Karofsky.

When I walked down the halls, Karofsky never came near me if any one of the guys from Glee Club were with me.

If there was a chance that I wasn't around one of them, Karofsky would shove me into a locker but there was nothing else he could do before one of the Glee guys came to talk to me.

I felt safer but I was still living in fear, scared of what would happen should I be away from one of the glee guys when Karofsky gets to me and manages to do more then just shove me into a locker.

I headed to glee that day and Mr Schue didn't look too good. He was still pushing us to gear up for Sectionals but he seriously wasn't into it.

"Looking good Puckerman. Someone's been eatin' their wheaties." Santana said.

I glanced at her as Puck replied in his usual way.

"These guns are fully loaded."

Mr Schue closed his eyes for a few seconds and I could swear he wasn't looking too good.

"Mr Schue. I for one think we should use our set list for sectionals. For exploring the-" Rachel began and I tuned out to her and looked at Mr Schue again.

"Mr Schuester? You look a little green!" Mercedes finally perked up just as I was about to say something.

"Umm. I think I'm going to go see the nurse. But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter? " Mr Schue replied and left.

As soon as he was gone, Rachel came up and stood at the front.

"Alright seeing as Mr Schue isn't feeling well. I suppose I'll take over glee in his absence."

"Never mind glee today." I muttered getting up. "I'm not really in the mood to listen to your ideas today Rachel." I told her and left the room.

I heard the others get up and follow me.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Finn called.

I paused and waited until he came up to me.

"What's wrong with you today? Quite frankly, I think you're acting a little short. Normally your not the first to shoot Rachel down." He commented as we headed to our lockers.

"I'm just…I'm still concerned about being around Karofsky." I replied, half telling the truth as we paused at Finn's locker.

"Plus, this thing with Karofsky has got me a little short. I just thought I should leave before I decided to do something I regretted. Santana had that look in her eyes. I swear if I'd kept quiet, then Santana would have gone after Rachel herself."

Finn sighed and closed his locker, pausing at mine so I could put some of my stuff away and get other things out.

"I suppose I'm glad you said something. You saved me from having to hear about it later."

I laughed slightly and closed my locker, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Oh you'll still hear about it Finn. Only this time she'll be bitching about me."

Finn shook his head and walked with me.

"I suppose your right Kurt. But it won't be half as bad as if Santana had tried to bite her head off." Finn replied before giving my shoulder a pat.

"I'll see you later ok Kurt?" He said before heading off.

I nodded and headed into the cafeteria, going over to Mercedes.

"Hey White boy! Ready for bowling Friday night?" She asked, grinning at me.

"Friday? Oh I totally forgot. Sorry 'Cedes, I can't. I'm hanging out with Blaine Friday." I replied grabbing a few salad things as we headed through the line.

"But we've been looking forward to it all week! Wait…are you two going out? 'Cause I think you need to come clean." Mercedes said, giving me a look.

"What? No! Not another Jesse/Rachel traitor scenario to overcome. Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. At the moment, we need to find a teacher that can take over for Mr Schue in glee club. I'm not putting up with Rachel taking over it." I changed the subject quickly as we headed around.

"I'll keep an ear out then!" Mercedes replied as we headed over to sit down.

It was a few days before either Mercedes or me heard of a good teacher.

"Hey Kurt! I think I've got the right teacher for Glee club!" Mercedes said as she ran over before class began.

"Miss Holiday right?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

I grinned and patted Mercedes' shoulder.

"She sung in my English class and quite frankly, she's good." I replied and headed off towards Mr Schue's Spanish class.

"Kurt where are you going?" Mercedes called as she watched me.

"To go ask Miss Holiday of course!" I replied quickly before heading to the class.

I knocked on the door when I got to the class and waited for Miss Holiday to finish up with talking to the class.

"Excuse me, Miss Holiday? A word?" I said to get her attention when she didn't notice me.

"Puedo ayudarle en algo?" She spoke in Spanish when she got to me.

"I understand that you are subbing for Mr Schue's Spanish class and I was wondering if you might not want to take over his glee club duties aswell." I got right to the point, ignoring her talking to me in Spanish.

"What makes you think I know the first thing about glee club?" She asked, giving me a slightly confused look.

"You subbed for my English class last week and you were extraordinary." I replied and grinned when she gave me a grin.

"I'm sorry, we are floundering. Won't you please take over glee club." I got back to the point when we got off subject slightly.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied and winked at me.

**Finn's P.O.V**

We were in glee club and Puck was down on the floor doing…something.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked up.

"Kurt got us a substitute so I'm buttering the floor." Puck replied, like it was obvious.

"But sectionals is like two weeks from now!" I protested before Artie cut in.

"Hey Gigantor! We're all gonna switch names yo." He grinned, pointing at himself, Mercedes and Tina.

Rachel walked in then sounding slightly pissed.

"Umm, did I hear something about a substitute!" She began before she slipped on the floor.

Both Puck and me turned and looked at her.

"Yes it works!" Puck exclaimed.

I paused, unsure about helping Rachel when she got up.

"Well. At least I didn't fall and break my talent." She said and went and sat down.

Miss Holiday came in and slid right across the floor with ease. Puck and me just stared at her as she slid over the floor without falling.

"Oh what the hell?" Artie commented as we watched her.

Miss Holiday started talking to the class as I turned just as Kurt walked in.

"Kurt look-" I began to warn him when he slipped and fell, like Rachel.

"-Out." I finished as I bent down to help him up.

Puck just stood and looked down at both of us.

"A little hand Puck?" I spoke looking up at him.

Puck sighed and helped me pull Kurt back onto his feet.

Puck listened to Miss Holiday as I turned to Kurt.

"You ok man?" I asked just as Puck spoke up.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I'm quarterback of the football team." He commented as he looked at Miss Holiday.

Both Kurt and me glared at him before Kurt replied to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm guessing it was Puck that buttered the floor?" Kurt rolled his eyes slightly as he glanced down.

I shrugged and sighed.

"You got that right. And Miss Holiday slipped right across it like it was nothing."

I listened to Miss Holiday again as she commented about the songs we sang at regionals last year.

"Those songs are classics!" I commented as she finished.

"Those songs are amazing. But they sounded like somebody else's favourite songs, not yours." She replied as she faced me before facing back at the others.

"She's got a point." Kurt muttered to me as Puck glanced at us again.

"Got that right." I muttered back.

I listened just as Miss Holiday suggested a few things.

"Its really hard not to like this one." I muttered to Kurt and he nodded, grinning.

"Ok, no. We can't just goof off all day, we have to write a set list for sectionals." Rachel spoke up, making a few of us groan.

"And there Rachel goes, spoiling everything yet again." Puck commented from beside Kurt.

Kurt nodded and I gave Puck a look.

"Miss Holiday's right. Mr Schuester's set list sometimes makes it seem like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80's" Kurt said, going to sit down.

I'd missed what Miss Holiday had said so when Kurt had spoken, it took me by surprise.

"He never listens to what I have to say." Puck added in.

"Cee Lo! That's what I'm talking about!" Miss Holiday grinned.

Puck looked pretty happy when she mentioned that. And even I ended up grinning a bit.

"Ok, excuse me! What would you know about Cee Lo, 'cause you're like 40." Santana commented, being herself.

"Top 40 sweet cheeks! Hit it!"

The band started to play Forget you and everyone apart from Rachel grinned.

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love and I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>Oo, oo, oooo<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket<em>  
><em>Wasn't enough, I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>Oo, oo, oooo<em>

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,_  
><em>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<em>  
><em>I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari,<em>  
><em>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<em>

Puck and me grinned when Miss Holiday came over to us before she went back to the middle and beckoned Kurt to join her.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh_  
><em>(oh shit she's a gold digger)<em>  
><em>Well<em>  
><em>(just thought you should know nigga)<em>  
><em>Ooooooh<em>  
><em>I've got some news for you<em>  
><em>Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend<em>

I laughed as Kurt came over to me and started mimicking Miss Holiday. We then followed Kurt in dancing around the piano as Miss Holiday sung the chorus.

_See you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love and I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>Oo, oo, oooo<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket<em>  
><em>Wasn't enough, I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>And forget him too!<em>

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_  
><em>ha, now ain't that some shh?<em>  
><em>(ain't that some shh)<em>

_Although there's pain in my chest_  
><em>I still wish you the best with a...<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>Oo, oo, oooo<em>

As usual, Artie and Mercedes sung the bridge as we all sat down in the chairs.

_Now baby, baby, baby, why'd' you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_  
><em>(so bad, so bad, so bad)<em>  
><em>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me<em>  
><em>"this is one for your dad"<em>  
><em>(your dad, your dad, your dad)<em>

_Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!_  
><em>Why baby? Oh! I love you<em>  
><em>I still Love you! Ohhhh...<em>

When the chorus came again, we all stood up, apart from Rachel, and danced along with Miss Holiday.

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love and I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>Oo, oo, oooo<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket<em>  
><em>Wasn't enough, I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>And forget him too!<em>

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_  
><em>ha, now ain't that some shh?<em>  
><em>(ain't that some shh)<em>

_Although there's pain in my chest_  
><em>I still wish you the best with a...<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>Oo, oo, oooo<em>

_**Please review this story and let me know what you thought of it XD**_

_**Sorry for including a lot from 'The Substitute'. I thought I should add a few scenes from the show considering I hadn't so far and then I ended up going the other way and made most of this chapter about the scenes from the show ^_^'**_

_**Preview of next time's chapter:**_

"_Kurt your rambling. What truth? What have you been lying to everyone about?" I asked, reaching over and giving his hand a pat to encourage him to tell me._

"_Karofsky didn't only threaten and scare me at school. He…he kissed me." Kurt answered slowly, his eyes on the table._

"_Karofsky's gay?" I exclaimed, slightly louder then I meant to._

"_Shh! If he realises I told anyone…" Kurt panicked, looking around._

_I shook my head and took a drink of my coffee._

_"You should confront him about it Kurt. You can't just stay hidden and live your life in fear forever. If you want, I'll come with you and help you confront him. If it'll help you then I don't mind confronting him."_


	4. Lending a Helping Hand

Hey guys! This is my first Glee fan-fic. I've been doing fan-fics on a number of different things. I'll eventually follow out with completing one of them :/

_**I've now worked out a day when I'll upload these. It'll be Friday, Saturday or Sunday, depending on how much I have on each day.**_

_**To just let you guys know, I may include some scenes from each episode. I'll normally let you know what scenes I include. Just thought you should know incase you recognised the scenes.**_

_**Btw I would normally upload these weekly but because of Holidays right now, I have free time to do them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or some of the scenes in this fan-fiction (Be glad I don't…It wouldn't be popular if I did )**_

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I grinned as I walked into the Lima Bean to see Kurt already sitting there with a coffee for both of us.

"Hey Blaine, glad you showed up. I was beginning to think I may just call Mercedes and tell her that I can still go bowling with her today." Kurt commented as I sat down.

"Sorry Kurt. I had stuff at Dalton that I had to do. And you had plans today?" I replied as I tested the coffee that Kurt pushed towards me.

"On Sunday or Monday I arranged to go bowling with Mercedes but then I forgot and agreed to meet you here. But I'm glad I did. I need to tell someone the truth." Kurt explained rambling slightly.

"Kurt your rambling. What truth? What have you been lying to everyone about?" I asked, reaching over and giving his hand a pat to encourage him to tell me.

"Karofsky didn't only threaten and scare me at school. He…he kissed me." Kurt answered slowly, his eyes on the table.

"Karofsky's gay?" I exclaimed, slightly louder then I meant to.

"Shh! If he realises I told anyone…" Kurt panicked, looking around.

I shook my head and took a drink of my coffee.

"You should confront him about it Kurt. You can't just stay hidden and live your life in fear forever. If you want, I'll come with you and help you confront him. If it'll help you then I don't mind confronting him." I told him, holding his gaze for a minute.

"I couldn't confront him on my own. I just wouldn't be able to do it." Kurt replied as he stood up.

"Come by the school on Monday. We'll confront Karofsky at lunch then." Kurt added before he started to walk away.

"Kurt wait!" I called and ran to catch up to him.

"Just because you told me that doesn't mean we can't hang out. Come on. I'll take you to the movies to take your mind off of McKinley high for a bit." I told him and walked out with him.

We watched the movie then spent time in the arcade after, just laughing and having fun. I was glad to see that Kurt was enjoying himself and that he had forgotten about the troubles at school for the moment.

We were playing our third round of air hockey when my phone went off.

"Hold on a minute Kurt." I told him and walked outside, pressing my hand to my ear as I answered the phone.

"Hello? Blaine here."

"Blaine hey! It's Thad. Could you come back? David and Wes have just appeared drunk and they're not holding up too good. None of us others can get them to move. Wes has already started throwing up but David's holding it in at the moment."

Thad sounded pretty distressed and I could have sworn I heard Nick in the background.

"Oh not again. Didn't they say they were going to a party? How'd they get back anyway?" I muttered as I leant against the wall.

"Nick went with them to the party. He was the designated driver so he didn't drink. I think he's glad he didn't now." Thad said the details quickly.

"Oh more fun for us." I cursed and pushed off from the wall.

"Hold on while you can. I'm just at the arcade beside the movies near the Lima Bean. I should be there soon." I told Thad quickly and hang up.

I headed back inside quickly and found Kurt.

"Listen Kurt, I've got to go. Wes and David have appeared at Dalton drunk. Thad and the others are trying to get them to go to their shared room but so far nothing's working. I'll see you on Monday ok?" I explained quickly as I shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Do you want a hand? I've handled drunken people before. My dad had a party once and nearly every person got drunk. I had to drive about twenty drunken people home." Kurt offered as we headed out of the arcade.

"Are you sure? It's a two and a half hour drive from Dalton back to where you live." I commented as we headed to our cars.

"I pretty much have to drive that anyway, even if I didn't go with you." Kurt replied, giving me a small grin.

"Good point. Well then could you come give the Warblers a hand?" I asked as we got to the parking lot.

"Lead the way Blaine." Kurt replied and hopped into his car.

I laughed slightly and slid into my car. I turned it on quickly and pulled out of the car park, Kurt behind me.

It only took about thirty minutes for us to get back to Dalton Academy but the ride was really stressful as I had my mind on Wes and David, and on confronting Karofsky on Monday.

When we pulled up, I pretty much leapt out of the car even before I turned it off. Kurt headed over to me quickly as he looked at Dalton.

"Which one would they be in?" Kurt asked, meaning the dorm areas.

"They'll be in the section that's for Parmelia. The house sleep, study and hang out there. You were there the day you came as a 'new kid'." I gave Kurt a small grin before we rushed over to the building.

Thad was waiting outside the door to the area when we arrived.

"Blaine thank god you got here so quickly. Wes and David are about ready to pass out. David has started to throw up and Wes is now just dry heaving." Thad reported as he glanced at Kurt.

"Oh Thad, Kurt came along to help. He said he's had experience with people being drunk around his house before. He said that he didn't mind giving us a hand." I said quickly as Kurt stood behind me.

"The more help we have the better." Thad replied and lead us inside.

"So besides the dry heaving and the throwing up, what's their condition?" Kurt spoke up from beside me.

"Nothing else apart from the usual drunk symptoms. Wes is starting to get really droopy and tired looking." Thad replied as we headed up stairs.

"Wait, they're in the kitchen?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah. We found them in there. Lucky Jeff was able to get some buckets in time. I don't think Wes could have held on much longer after the drive." Thad sighed and lead us into the kitchen.

At once, nearly every member of Parmelia bombarded me.

"Blaine!" "Blaine we need your help!" "Blaine you're finally here!"

I sighed and glanced at Thad.

"Parmelia! Let Blaine and Kurt through so they can help Wes and David!" Thad ordered quickly.

They moved away and I lead Kurt towards Wes and David.

"Hey guys. How you holding up." I said softly, bending down beside my two friends.

"Not good Blainey boy." Wes replied before dry heaving again.

David couldn't really reply as he threw up just as I asked.

"Hey Kurt. Do you think you could handle David? I'm gonna go get Wes back up into his room and try and get him cleaned up a little bit." I paused and then continued when Kurt nodded, rounding on Nick.

"Nick, can you wait here with Kurt and lead him to Wes' and David's bedroom. Get one of the others to follow you with a fresh bucket. I have a feeling you're gonna have to take it slow until you can get David up to the room."

Nick nodded and turned towards the others.

"Thad, give me a hand with Wes. A few of you other Parmelia's, could you clean up in here? The rest that aren't doing something can head back to their rooms." I finished and headed over to Wes.

"Ok Wes we're going to help you to stand up ok? But we're going to take it nice and slowly." I told Wes as both Thad and I moved to his sides.

We lifted Wes up slowly and began to move towards the stairs that lead to the dorms.

We took it nice and slow as we headed up to Wes' bedroom. We pretty much carried him up the steps, as he was too drunk and weak to get up them himself.

We eventually got to the bedroom. I supported Wes while Thad opened the bedroom door.

I brang Wes inside and took him straight to the bathroom. I sat him down next to the sink then went to talk to Thad.

"Wait out here for when Kurt and Nick bring David. He may still be throwing up when they bring him up so get them to put him straight on his bed. Make sure they keep him sitting up while he's throwing up. I don't know how long he should be throwing up for, but ask Kurt, he should know." I said then headed back into the bathroom.

I was lucky. I had a younger sister and an older brother. My older brother got drunk a few times and I normally had to clean him up so I knew what to do with Wes.

I first ran water over his face, calming him down. I then got rid of anything like food or alcohol from his hair. I let Wes pause every so often so he could calm down after dry heaving.

I then heard something from the bedroom and I left a wet cloth on Wes' head, going out to see what had happened.

Kurt was doing a few things to calm David down. He was still throwing up and he didn't look like he was enjoying it.

The noise had been Nick. He had been going to leave the room when he had tripped over a pile of schoolbooks.

I rolled my eyes then went over to Thad.

"Do you think you could help Wes get changed? I would but I feel a little uncomfortable with stripping him down." I said softly, watching Kurt and David.

"Yeah sure." Thad replied and moved over to Wes' bed to get his pyjamas.

"Oh and can you bring a wet cloth for David?" I added as Thad disappeared into the bathroom.

I then went over and sat on the other side of David, rubbing his back like Kurt was.

"How long has he been doing this?" I asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged slightly and patted David's back.

"The guys said that he started a few minutes before we arrived. He's been at it for about fifteen minutes now. The others said that Wes was throwing up for about twenty minutes. If they had the same amount to drink then David only has five minutes left before he'll be dry heaving." Kurt replied giving me a small grimace.

"Thanks for doing this Kurt. It means a lot. If you weren't here, I'd have to deal with these two guys on my own. I've handled my brother coming home from being drunk…but he's never been this bad." I muttered, reaching over and patting Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. They're my friends too. Plus I owe them for getting Karofsky away from my car. I'm just paying back." He replied, shrugging.

"You owe me aswell." I commented as David leant forward again.

"Yeah well…I think I'm paying three debts in one night." Kurt replied with a small grin.

"Got that right." I laughed slightly as Thad came out with Wes' dirty clothes and a wet cloth.

"Here." He said simply as he handed Kurt the cloth.

"How's Wes holding up?" I asked as Kurt dabbed David's slightly sweaty forehead.

"Not too good. He's started throwing up again. I left his shirt off while he throws up. I think we're going to have to have someone monitoring in their room all night." Thad replied, running a hand through his hair before heading back into the bathroom.

"Great." I muttered slightly.

"I'll stay and help overnight if you need me to." Kurt piped up as I stood up to go and get two fresh buckets.

"Seriously? That would be a big help Kurt." I replied as I headed out and down the stairs.

The guys were doing a good job at cleaning the kitchen as I passed it into the cupboard.

"Nice job with the kitchen guys." I said as I passed them.

"Hey Blaine! How are the guys holding up?" Jeff, one of the boys cleaning up asked.

"Not too good Jeff. Both of them are throwing up. Wes is all cleaned up but David hasn't stopped throwing up so we haven't had a chance to clean him up. We're going to have to watch them both overnight." I answered before heading back upstairs.

I walked in to hear Kurt talking to his dad on his phone.

"No dad, a few of my friends were at a party and they got drunk. The guys who are looking after them need a hand in watching them overnight. I offered to help."

Kurt paused as his father replied.

"I have an overnight bag in my car that I had packed for tomorrow night. I'll use that tonight and replace the clothes when I get home."

Another pause then, "Alright dad, see you tomorrow."

I placed one of the buckets down and switched it with the one that David was using.

"So you're here helping I'm guessing." I said as I headed towards the bathroom with the filled bucket and the fresh one.

"Got that right." Kurt replied simply as he helped David calm down again.

I shrugged and walked in, passing the fresh bucket to Thad.

"That's for Wes." I said as I headed over to the bath and washed out the filled bucket.

"Man these guys are going to feel this in the morning." Thad commented as he helped Wes stand up.

I left the washed out bucket there for a minute while I went over and helped Thad move Wes into the bedroom.

We got him to lie down then we elevated the bucket next to him.

"Maybe they'll learn not to drink so much." I replied as I helped Kurt with David, who was now dry heaving.

"Keep an eye on Wes. I'll come and get you once me and Kurt are done cleaning David up." I told Thad and helped Kurt get David to sit down.

I began to do the same thing to David as I had to Wes earlier. Kurt washed David's hair while I cleaned up his face and cooled him down.

With the two of us working together, we finished off David quicker then it had taken me with Wes.

Both Kurt and me walked out and I gave Thad a small grimace.

"Your turn mate." I said, patting his shoulder as he grabbed David's pyjamas.

"I'll be too glad when these guys are asleep." Thad said and I nodded in agreement.

I sat down on their small couch next to Kurt, already feeling tired.

"Not how you expected to spend your Friday night." I commented to Kurt, glancing at him.

"Not really no…but in a way it's not that different from what I'd be doing at home." Kurt replied with a shrug.

"Seriously?" I asked as I watched Wes.

"Yeah. Finn had a party with a few of his mates tonight. So he'll be coming home drunk." Kurt replied.

"If anything, you're stopping me from having to care for him. He's a weird drunk." Kurt added as he gave me a small grin.

Thad brang David out then and got him to lie down and elevated his bucket aswell.

"Go take a bit of a rest Thad. Kurt and I'll watch then for a bit. I'll come and get two other guys to take over once we're done." I told him as Thad went to sit down.

"I'll go make a roster and bring it back to you guys so you know when to come get the next two for the watch." Thad replied and exited the room.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Kurt and I would have to get up every so often when Wes or David woke up and started throwing up. Thad had brought an extra bucket aswell as the roster so that we had four buckets to switch around throughout the night.

It was near the end of our shift that Kurt and I got to relax a bit. Wes and David were in a pretty deep sleep for the moment so we were just sitting on the couch talking quietly.

Well, we were talking until Kurt slumped against my shoulder and I realised he had fallen asleep himself.

He'd gotten his overnight bag himself and we were both already changed so that we could go to bed straight after our shift was finished.

With Kurt, Wes and David asleep, it gave me time to think about things. The one thing that kept popping up was my feelings for Kurt.

I'd had feelings for a guy before, but never as strong as these. Even being friends with Kurt was so easy, so simple. And I enjoyed having him resting against me, in a way.

The first guy I had a crush on was back in my old school. His name had been Jamie Kletcher. He was the only other guy who was out with being gay. But he was the best footballer and he was popular. He was also part of the group of bullies that had sent me running.

That's why I was helping Kurt. I knew what it was like being sent away by bullying. And Kurt's was far worse then what mine had been. Mine had only hurt so badly because of Jamie.

One of the guys groaned and I was snapped back into reality. Kurt's head was still on my shoulder and I could tell it wasn't from him. I looked over at Wes and David but both of them were asleep.

I shrugged and pulled out my phone so I could see the time. It was half past eleven, thirty minutes passed curfew.

I sighed and slowly moved Kurt so that he was resting against the couch. I'd come back to wake him up after I had gone to get Thad and Nick, the next two on shift.

I crept outside and headed towards Nick's and Jeff's bedroom. I knocked on the door softly before I opened it and walked in. Thad was already in there and he was helping a sleepy Nick up.

"Your turn guys." I muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Go get some sleep Blaine. You've been running around for ages now. By the way, is Kurt watching the guys?" Thad said before looking behind me to see if he could spot Kurt.

"Nah. Kurt fell asleep a little while ago. Poor guy's been through a lot so I just let him sleep." I answered before heading back to Wes' and David's dorm.

Kurt was starting to stir when I walked in.

I headed over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Kurt wake up." I spoke quietly as David or Wes shifted in their bed.

Kurt groaned slightly and opened his eyes.

"Blaine?" He murmured groggily.

"Get up Kurt. Our shift is finished for the night. You're coming back to my dorm aren't you?" I helped him stand as I spoke.

"Yea, of course I am. Did I actually fall asleep?" He asked as he rubbed one of his eyes.

Thad and Nick walked in then and gave a small quiet laugh.

"Kurt, you've been asleep for a few minutes and your hair is already messed up. I don't think I've ever seen you so casual." I laughed as Thad and Nick glanced at Kurt's hairstyle.

Kurt started to try and flatten his hair but then gave up after a few minutes.

"Come on Kurt. See you guys tomorrow…wake me up if you need my help." I said before pushing Kurt out of the door before the guys could make any more remarks about his look.

I lead Kurt down back towards my dorm. I was on the second landing while Wes and David were on the third.

I pushed open the door and felt a little embarrassed at the state of my room. There were things on the floor, sheet music, books, and spare clothes. It made me a little self-conscious after how neat Kurt seemed to be.

Kurt didn't really seem to notice as he sat on the couch.

"Kurt are you ok?" I asked him softly as I sat on the bed.

"Yea…I guess so. G'night Blaine." He replied and layed down on the ready made 'bed'.

"Night." I replied softly and went to bed.

_**Ok then… a little bit of writing here ^_^' . I was typing and the story just flowed. I promise it'll move quicker!**_

_**Btw, I don't really believe that Wes and David will be doing this too much…but I have another night planned where they will get drunk again, although I doubt they'll be as drunk as they are right now…**_

_**There are quite a few things in here that I didn't plan. I planned on having the confrontation in this chapter but it looks like it won't be until the next chapter.**_

_**Please review this story and let me know what you thought of it XD**_

_**Preview of next time's chapter:**_

_"Kurt why didn't you ask me to help you?" Finn asked as he came closer, a look of worry on his face._

_"I couldn't get you into this Finn. You have a reputation here. Hell, Puck got suspended for a week, Mike's arm is pretty much completely red and blue and Sam's eye looks like he was smashed into a bar over and over. You guys have already done so much for me, I shouldn't get you involved any more then you already are." I replied softly._

_"Kurt…" Finn began when the doors behind me opened and Blaine stepped in._

_"Hey Kurt, Finn. How are you guys?" Blaine asked as he walked up._

_I gave Finn a small knowing glare before I turned to Blaine._

_"Ok I guess. As ok as I can be here."_


	5. Confrontation

_**Hey guys! This is my first Glee fan-fic. I've been doing fan-fics on a number of different things. I'll eventually follow out with completing one of them :/**_

_**I've now worked out a day when I'll upload these. It'll be Friday, Saturday or Sunday, depending on how much I have on each day.**_

_**To just let you guys know, I may include some scenes from each episode. I'll normally let you know what scenes I include. Just thought you should know incase you recognised the scenes. (Some scenes in this one will be from 'Never Been Kissed'.)**_

_**Btw I would normally upload these weekly but because of school right now, I have little to no free time to do them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or some of the scenes in this fan-fiction (Be glad I don't…It wouldn't be popular if I did )**_

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I paced back and forth at the front of the school, waiting for Blaine.

When I had left on Saturday morning, Blaine promised that he would be at McKinley today to help me confront Karofsky.

I glanced out again as I pretty much wore a groove on the floor beside the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing waiting here?" Came a voice as I continued to pace.

I turned to see Finn standing there. Everyone else was at lunch so I was pretty sure that I hadn't been noticed here.

"Blaine said he was going to come today…to help me confront Karofsky." I replied, glancing behind me at the empty front.

"Kurt why didn't you ask me to help you?" Finn asked as he came closer, a look of worry on his face.

"I couldn't get you into this Finn. You have a reputation here. Hell, Puck got suspended for a week, Mike's arm is pretty much completely red and blue and Sam's eye looks like he was smashed into a bar over and over. You guys have already done so much for me, I shouldn't get you involved any more then you already are." I replied softly.

"Kurt…" Finn began when the doors behind me opened and Blaine stepped in.

"Hey Kurt, Finn. How are you guys?" Blaine asked as he walked up.

I gave Finn a small knowing glare before I turned to Blaine.

"Ok I guess. As ok as I can be here."

"I'm good thanks Blaine. I heard about what you and Kurt are planning and I want the two of you to be careful. Sam and Mike are pretty badly injured thanks to Karofsky." Finn said quickly before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Blaine gave me a confused glance and I sighed.

"Mike's arm is really red and bruised from the fight and Sam's eye is pretty badly bruised." I answered his look quickly and pulled him towards where I knew Karofsky would be.

"Thanks for coming by the way." I added as we got to the edge of the courtyard and I pulled him towards the stairs

"No problem Kurt. What about Puck? What did he get out of the fight?" He asked as we started heading up the stairs from the courtyard.

"He got suspended for a week." I replied as we continued to ascend.

"Oh ouch." Blaine muttered.

I spotted Karofsky and automatically turned to Blaine.

"Thanks again for coming!" I pretty much sighed out.

Blaine spotted Karofsky at that moment and gave me a slight nod.

"Don't worry about it. But, just let me do the talking." Blaine replied as we rounded the corner and Karofsky came into proper view.

"There he is." I muttered softly, glancing at Blaine before realising he'd already seen Karofsky

"I've got your back." Blaine replied quickly before heading up the stairs in front of me.

As soon as we came to Karofsky, Blaine spoke up.

"Excuse me." Blaine said politely, although I could tell he was holding in his anger.

"Hey lady boys." Karofsky said, insulting us.

He then looked at Blaine and let out a 'tsk'.

"This your boyfriend Kurt?" Karofsky sneered at me.

I looked up at him like he was stupid as Blaine ignored the question.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine got right to the point.

"I've got to go to class." Karofsky replied, shoving me out of the way so he could continue down the stairs.

"Kurt told me what you did." Blaine dared as he turned around the stairs to face Karofsky.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Blaine glanced at him before I intervened.

"You _kissed_ me."

Karofsky looked around to see if anyone heard before he faced us again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered as he pretty much looked anywhere but at us.

I looked to Blaine for help, annoyed at Karofsky's usual denial.

"It seems like you might be a little confused. And that's totally normal." Blaine took over.

Karofsky continued to look around before he just turned and walked away.

"This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone." Blaine continued as we followed him down.

Karofsky paused then and I could tell he wasn't happy. He turned around and shoved Blaine against the fence at the edge of the steps.

"Do _not_ mess with me!" Karofsky growled as Blaine raised his hands in submission.

I could see the slight look of, _what was that fear?_, in Blaine's eyes before I stepped in.

"You have to stop this!" I almost screamed at him, pushing him off Blaine.

Karofsky looked like he didn't know what to say. I was breathing slightly harder then normal and I could feel the fear rising in my chest.

Karofsky kept glancing around before he shook his head and pretty much ran down the steps.

I let out a slight sigh of relief as Blaine pretty much leant against the fencing.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." Blaine commented as I sighed again and turned to the stairs.

I took off my shoulder bag and sat on the stairs; pretty much ready to just let go of the restraint I had on my emotions.

Blaine started to fix his blazer as I sat down on the steps just sighing deeply.

"What's going on?" Blaine moved towards me and sat down.

I could already tell that I was pretty much ready to just let the tears, which were welling in my eyes, just come.

"Why are you so upset?" Blaine urged as he placed a hand on my back.

I let out a shuddering sigh, giving away the fact that I was pretty much ready to cry.

"Because up until last week, I had never been kissed. Or at least…. one that counted." I answered, biting my lip as one single tear escaped.

I tried to hold the rest in as I let out a sniffle. Beside me, Blaine seemed a little lost but he shook his head slightly and patted my back before standing up.

"Come on. I'll buy you lunch." He grinned as he stood up.

I gave him a small grimace as I blinked away the wetness and stood up, following him down the stairs.

On our way through the cafeteria back towards the front of the school, Finn and Mercedes stopped us.

"What happened? How'd it go?" Finn asked Blaine as Mercedes moved past them and gave me a hug.

"The confrontation didn't go too good. Karofsky denied doing anything that Kurt had told me about and when I tried to talk to him he just shoved me against the fencing on the steps, threatening me." Blaine replied as he glanced at me.

I sighed and gave Blaine a small thankful glance before hugging Mercedes back.

"Blaine, are you staying with the group for lunch?" Finn piped up as I walked forward to stand next to Blaine.

"I offered to go buy Kurt some lunch to help him calm down, but if he wants to be with you guys then I'll hang around for a while. Dalton hasn't got any classes today and even if they did, nearly all of my house is staying in the house to, for once, try and stop anything crazy happening." Blaine replied glancing at me.

"I think I want to get away from McKinley for a while. You guys can come aswell if you want." I replied, giving Finn a small grin.

"All of us wag the rest of the day? Sounds fun." Finn replied and headed off to go see what the others thought.

"You do realise Mr Schue is going to kill you for having all of us slack off before sectionals right?"

"Mr Schue's sick remember! And I doubt Miss Holiday would mind us skipping one day. She doesn't really mind that much about sectionals anyway. And Rachel's not really agreeing with her ideas anyway." I replied, grinning slightly now that I was with friends.

Mercedes grinned as she glanced at the table.

"Speaking of Rachel, she probably won't be joining us. She'll think either Glee or school is too important to skip." She said as pretty much the whole group, minus Rachel like Mercedes guessed, came up to us.

"Lets go wag some school!" Santana grinned as she gave Blaine a flirty grin.

I rolled my eyes and gave Santana a slight push.

"For the last time Santana, Blaine isn't on your 'team'." I gave Blaine a small glance as Santana shrugged.

"It's worth a try isn't it?" She asked as she gave me a small glare before looking at the others.

"So are we going or what?" She continued before leading the group out.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes at Blaine and I couldn't help but laugh.

"As impatient as ever Santana." I grinned as I patted her shoulder.

"Hey, before you know it lunch will be over and we won't get out of here until after glee club!" She replied, grinning as all of us sped up, even Blaine.

We then paused as we got to the cars.

"Ok, who here actually drove?" Finn asked.

I rolled my eyes and raised my hand, along with Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, Mike and Sam.

Finn raised an eyebrow for a second.

"I'm guessing that means that Sam, you came with Quinn, Mike you with Tina, Santana with Brit, Kurt with me and Artie got dropped off correct?" He said as he counted the New Directions.

I rolled my eyes at Blaine before I clapped my brother's back.

"You're taking my car ok? It's the only one that could hold Artie's wheelchair and I'm not leaving him behind. But if you dare decide to do something to ruin the inside in any way, I will hunt you down and cut you up!" I declared.

"What about you?" Finn asked in reply, shuddering slightly at my threat.

"He can come with me. I'm the one who offered to take him so I should probably lead you all anyway." Blaine spoke up.

"Lima Bean?" I guessed, giving Blaine a knowing glance.

"You know me too well." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Oh I'm not sure about that." Mercedes laughed as she patted the two of us on the back.

"Ok so Finn, you go with Artie. The rest of you take the same cars you took this morning." I decided and started to go after Blaine when I paused.

"Did Rachel drive herself here?" I asked suddenly.

"Nah, she came with us remember." Finn replied.

I sighed and facepalmed. It had to be today that Rachel hitched a ride with us didn't it.

"What's your point White Boy?" Mercedes asked just as Finn got what I was getting at.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He grumbled before rolling his eyes.

"Go get her Finn." I sighed, leaning against one of the walls with a hand on my head.

"Wait what? Get her?" Finn questioned, giving me a clueless look.

_God Finn really needs help to stop being so damn clueless_ I thought as I sighed and shrugged at him.

"Drag her out if you really have to. But I'm not listening to her complain about how we had to just abandon Glee club then leave her here with no transportation." I grumbled.

"Good point Kurt…" Finn muttered in reply and headed back inside.

"Perfect Kurt. Way to ruin the day." Santana said to me, bitterly.

"Oh put a sock in it Santana. You know Rachel as well as I do. She'll find something to complain about whether she comes or stays. I'm just trying to save Finn's hide before Rachel goes full out crazy on him." I replied as Finn came out with a complaining Rachel.

"Why must I come Finn? I-we need to practice for sectionals!" Rachel complained as they paused by me.

"Simple Rachel. The rest of the glee club is coming, and I'd rather have you come than have you complain about not having a ride home." I answered before walking off with Blaine.

"Ready to head off then?" Blaine asked as we got in his car and headed off.

"Let the fun begin." I replied sarcastically.

Blaine let out a laugh and glanced at me.

"Oh come on Kurt. Your hanging out with your glee club friends, plus me of course, and you don't have to see Karofsky again until tomorrow." Blaine grinned.

"I swear this isn't going to be what you think it is. You've only met my glee club members once. They're not all what you think they are from that meeting." I answered with a small grin.

"I think I'm prepared for any crazy they can throw at me. After all, I share a whole house with Wes, David and the other members of Parmelia. If you think you've seen as crazy as you can get, then you are yet to be surprised." Blaine answered as he turned the radio on.

"You've got a good point there Blaine. But just wait until you see some of these guys drunk." I laughed.

Blaine glanced at me as he pulled into the Lima Bean carpark.

"We'll see Kurt, we'll see."

_**Ok then… I really didn't know what to put after the confrontation so PLEASE don't kill me!**_

_**Btw, Do you know how hard it is getting their quotes from the scenes from the episode? I swear it's gonna kill me one day…. If my ex boyfriend or the bullies at my school don't kill me first ^^; .**_

_**And you won't see them at the Lima Bean…although I can say that I was planning on having a scene with them there but it just became too crazy and I then got them kicked out and it just made it impossible to continue the story after so I cut it out.**_

_**Please review this story and let me know what you thought of it XD**_

_**Preview of next time's chapter:**_

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero, save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I've gotta fight today_  
><em>To live another day<em>  
><em>Speaking my mind today<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_I've gotta make a stand_  
><em>But I am just a man<em>  
><em>I'm not superhuman<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>  
><em>It's just another kill<em>  
><em>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<em>

_**Enjoy this preview of nothing but lyrics XD**_


End file.
